Stories of the Past
by Miss Evie Black
Summary: Evie Black is the Daughter of Sirius Black. Her story is one of heart-break, love, courage, loyalty, and hope.
1. Dusk to Dawn

Holland's grin faded as Sirius came rushing through the door. He cursed as he stumbled over the coffee table and grabbed an old piece of parchment. "Where are you going?"

Sirius froze and turned to his gorgeous girlfriend. Her amethyst eyes were guarded and he couldn't think of what to tell her. "I'll be right back. There's something wrong, I've got to warn the Potters."

He kissed her strongly before disapparating. Speechless, Holland turned back to the kitchen to dig out the last bit of ice cream. Thankfully she didn't have any strange cravings, but her pregnancy wasn't very far along yet.

When Minerva came knocking at her door later that night Holland was heart broken. She had already heard the news. Sirius would spend his life in Azkaban Prison, and Holland would raise her child alone.

Genevieve Lily Black was born on March 15th, five and a half months after Harry Potter disappeared.

Holland became a gardener. She sold flowers, seeds, potted plants and honey, anything to make ends meet. She took her daughter to work and instilled in the child a love of plants. During the winter they went ice-skating to keep themselves busy. Hyper, bright and loving, her little girl could do no wrong.

Holland loved her daughter and spent all her time with the little girl. Between ice skating, shopping, gardening and lessons the two were always doing something new. Evie's magic developed quickly, her first act had been sneaking a cookie and making it dance before she ate it.

On November 22 1984 Evie's mother was murdered.

Little Evie had gone inside of her mother's flower shop to get some chocolate. At almost four- years old Evie could climb the chairs and get to the high cabinet with ease.

Skipping outside she stopped when she saw a woman with dark curly hair and a crazy expression. The woman held a thin wand in front of her mother. Evie screamed and dropped the chocolate, running as a green flash enveloped her mother. Horrified Evie knelt by her mother's head.

She remained that way until the police arrived. Someone had reported the screams. After an investigation and an autopsy they took Evie away and placed her in the Elm Street Orphanage.

The muggle case workers were baffled at the magical outburst that began occurring, and agreed never to speak of them after it stopped. Several had been admitted to the psychiatric ward.

"Excuse me" A little girl with bushy brown hair tapped Evie on the shoulder one day as Evie struggled to read _Alice in Wonderland._ Reading, Evie had discovered, was hard without her mummy to help with the bigger words

"My name is Hermione. You can call me Minnie if you want. Can I read that with you?"


	2. End of Elm Street

Evie and Hermione had become best friends in the years they spent at the Elm Street Orphanage.

Summers were spent in the countryside, and winters were full of hot chocolate and late nights reading. The girls were always together. Brown hair and black on the same pillow, at four and five- years old they were the most adorable children there. Years passed with the girls growing closer.

"The things I want to know are in books; my best friend is the one who'll get me a book I haven't read. Oh goodness Minnie, that's so us!" Evie said laughing.

Hermione had just gotten the book _Little Women_ for her eighth birthday. Both Evie and Hermione had some mysterious benefactor that provided money for anything they needed.

Evie was put into ice-skating competitions, in an unsuccessful attempt to drain her energy, and Hermione wrote poems, essays, short stories, anything that could be entered into a contest. Most times they won.

Once Evie realized that Hermione was a witch like herself she told her friend all the stories her mother had told her about the wizard world. Late at night the girls would discuss magic, Hogwarts and their hopes for the future.

Somehow the two girls began doing deliberate acts of magic. Hermione would do her homework quickly, using magic she would make several pens do her work and it was always correct. Bullies backed off sensing the static in the air when she was mad.

Evie would use it to stop herself from falling on the ice, and to help her flowers grow. Sometimes she would use it to get out of trouble, especially when new caseworkers arrived and tried to discipline her.

Both girls preferred the country residence that they summered in. A large house and yard, the girls had several acres to roam free on and could easily escape from the orphanage workers.

Tree climbing and exploring were Evie's favorite thing to do and Hermione always went with her to keep her from getting lost. The lazy carefree days of summer would melt into the hectic fall days when the girl would return to London and a busy school schedule. Winter would melt into spring and then summer would come again.

The girls carefree days came to an end when Sarah, their favorite case worker told them they were both leaving. Hermione was getting adopted; Evie had an Aunt that got custody of her.

And so, on January 3, 1988 Hermione hugged her friend fiercely and got into the car belonging to her new family the Grangers. An hour later a blonde woman with a little boy picked Evie up. She seemed very confident and elegant and Evie automatically straightened.

"This is Draco, my son. Draco, Genevieve is your cousin Draco, she is going to stay with Aunt Bella, but we are going to have her for tea before Aunt Bella can come." Narcissa Malfoy explained to the children as they walked down a busy road in London. Draco was eight, only a year older then Evie and he seemed very quiet.

Evie gasped with awe as Narcissa tapped the brick wall with her wand and the wall broke apart. "Welcome to the Wizard World Genevieve."


	3. The Deaths that Haunt You

Evie followed Narcissa through the many shops and stores as the woman bought her things. Narcissa had explained that Bella, who was now Evie's guardian, was busy and so Narcissa had taken Draco and gone to get her.

Evie's muggle clothes horrified Narcissa and the first place Narcissa had taken her was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Evie behaved and let her "Aunt Cissy" dress her like a doll, resisting the urge to point out that she was seven years old thank you very much, and as such more then capable of dressing herself. 

She had several new robes in green, lilac, white, blue and black. She chose to wear the green ones and was rewarded with a smile from both her aunt and cousin.

Evie, Narcissa discovered, was a figure skater. A very good one too. She was graceful and in control of her magic, unlike most children. She was observant and did not chatter. Narcissa watched Evie carefully.

The three stopped for lunch in a café. Evie was careful to mimic her aunt's movements and ordered a chicken Caesar wrap. They stopped in Gringott's, Flourish and Blott's, Broomstix, Sugarplum's Sweets Shop, the Flower Shop and the Apothecary.

"Oh dear! Bella must be waiting for us! Come along!" Narcissa ushed the two children into the Leaky Cauldron and stepped up to the fireplace. "Draco, you first." Draco took a handful of green powder and dropped it into the flames. "Lestrange Manor!" as he went spinning away Narcissa pushed Evie up to the flames and dropped the powder, stepping in with the child since it was her first time.

Narcissa was surprised that Evie did not fall, as most people did, but gracefully stepped out and dusted off her new robes. She looked around and spotted her "cousin" Katherine. She smiled at the other child, the same way she had smiled at Draco. He had been confused, Katherine didn't even look at Evie.

"Hello Aunt Cissy" Katherine said before returning to her work. Narcissa had her back turnd to the door when Bella entered the room but Evie had been looking around the room.

Then Evie shocked Narcissa. Out of nowhere the child started shrieking at the top of her lungs. She tried to run to the far end of the room but Bella had already levitated her to keep her from moving. She thrashed in mid air and Narcissa turned white with shock as Draco and Katherine looked on with confusion. 

"Bella, what on earth…?" Bella didn't answer her sister, and Cissy seemed to be frozen as she watched in shock.

Evie screamed until Bella silenced her with a wave of her wand and thrashed until she went limp, her chest heaving as she breathed. Bella lowered her to the floor and approached her.

Evie, wide-eyed and wild scampered into the corner, placing her back to the wall as she struggled to undo Bella's silencing spells. Her raw magic was controlled perfectly and understood what she wanted. "You killed my mother" She screamed when the spell was broken.


	4. Manners at the Manor

"Narcissa!" Lucias Malfoy stormed into his wife's study, red with rage. "Tell your sister that if I find that girl here again I will hex her!" She and been there three times already and it was only Monday.

Cissy sighed. After Evie recognized Bella as her mother's killer she had began refusing to talk. She would not eat or sleep at Bella's house either and often times she snuck some floo powder and came to Malfoy Manor.

Cissy shuddered to think what she did when she couldn't sneak the floo powder.

Draco was puzzled by Evie and ignored her, unable to find a way to deal with her cheerful nature. She smiled at him a lot, which no longer bewildered him but made him uncomfortable. Hugs and kisses on the cheek were frequent and he tried to avoid them at all costs.

The house elves were ill at ease, as Evie barely touched her food. She seemed listless and restless at the same time, Narcissa thought. She had taken on the raising of the child because Evie refused to be in the same room as Bella.

The months got colder and Lucias backed off when Narcissa stated that Evie was -more or less- going to stay. Finally, after months of scrying Narcissa smiled. Evie was out in the garden near the pond which had completely frozen over.

The little girl tested the ice cautiously and slowly, often tossing pebbles on thinner ice.

Several days later a package arrived with Evie's name on it. Thrilled she ran outside and put on her brand new skates, carefully skating on top of the smooth, solid ice which covered the pond.

She spent hours outside, breaking in her skates and then doing tricks. Her appetite increased, much to the delight of the house elves, and she was much more attentive.

She began making Draco play outside with her -bullying him into it without speaking- which greatly amused Narcissa. She showed him how to make a snow ball and throw it first, and then moved on to snowmen, snow angels and sledding.

Cissy watched them often and was happy to see Draco begin to relax ad smile. He seemed to enjoy his time with Evie and began to speak for her. Months went by and the Spring flowers began to take up Evie's attention and it seemed it would continue like that until one night at dinner.

"Aunt Cissy, may I please have lessons like Draco?" Narcissa dropped the fork she was holding as Lucias and Draco both stared, open- mouthed – at Evie. It was the first thing she'd said since she saw Bella.

"I'd like to be able to protect my mind, but more importantly, I want to know the basics for school." School was still several years off, but Narcissa and Lucias agreed that she should know Occlumency. Her lessons began immediately and she excelled in most of them. When hosting parties and dinners Cissy was always mentioning her "extraordinary niece, Genevieve" and her "Charming son, Draco"

Narcissa was not sure how, but having Evie for a play mate was helping Draco, he was confident, but if he got cocky Evie would take him down a notch. She would give him confidence when he became meek, and shared almost all her discoveries with him.

Narcissa didn't worry about their closeness until the day that her scrying mirrors revealed that neither Draco nor Evie were on the grounds of Malfoy Manor.


	5. Motherhood

Years later Evie would be able to remember with ease the moment Narcissa had truly become a mother. She had been making the change for months Evie had noted, from socialite to mother, but the transformation was complete as she stepped through the fire place at LeStrange Manor.

Evie had forced Draco to accompany her so that she could drop off invitations to her 8th birthday. They had already given one to Dora, their cousin, the Weasleys and Lovegoods-whom Evie had discovered had daughters her age, "Minnie" Granger - hers was sent via Magic to Muggle Mail service - and now they stopped to give one to Katherine since Narcissa had sent invitations to "the proper families".

Evie had decided to give one specifically to Katherine, and the three children watched as Narcissa caught sight of them. She stormed over and pulled Draco, then Evie to her hugging them close and sobbing. "What were you thinking? I was out my mind with worry- I had no idea where you were! I nearly called the Aurors!"

"I'm sorry Aunt Cissy, I was sending out invitations to the party. You did say I could invite some friends." Evie said reminding Narcissa of the promise she had made. Evie took promises very, very seriously.

"You aren't to leave the manor again unless I know and give you permission!" Narcissa said as she began to regain her composure. She stood up and smoothed the wrinkles from her dress, turning to Katherine. "Not a word to your mother about that" She said sternly. 

Katherine merely nodded "Yes Aunt Cissy"

"Who exactly did you invite?" Narcissa asked as Draco avoided eye contact. Evie had no such problems.

"Aunt Andromeda was out, so I gave one to Cousin Nympadora, but she told me to call her Dora. We owled the Weasleys and Lovegoods, my best friend Minnie, she's a muggleborn so we sent it 3M, One just for Katherine and that's it."

Narcissa wondered how Lucias was going to take this and began giggling. She put her hand on her face and shook with laughter.

"Cissy? Why on earth are you laughing? What is THAT CHILD DOING HERE?" Evie had frozen as Bella came in and as the elder witch approached Evie began screaming as she frantically scrambled to get behind her favorite Aunt Cissy.

Had this happened a year ago Narcissa would have hexed the person that put her in such a position, but now she could understand. Genevieve was friends with a muggle, was very close to her.

Her manners, which Narcissa herself had given her, made her include others. Her ability to think with out restriction, her open mind included possibilities that Narcissa would never dream of. Evie forced her Aunt to think with the same open mind.

In a way, Evie - forcing Narcissa to spend time with the children, making her learn to cook by insisting she wouldn't eat otherwise, giving her sloppy, child-made gifts - had created the mother in Narcissa and the transformation was finally complete.

"Oh Bella, Genevieve's Party will be the end of me, I'm sure. Mudbloods, blood traitors and purebloods all together. She snuck out with Draco and delivered the invitations" Cissy said slightly hysterical as she pulled Evie in front of her and sat on the couch.

Evie dragged Katherine over and sat at Cissy's feet, Draco sat beside his mother, watching the girls as Cissy and Bella began to find a way to prevent this party. After all, it was rude to retract an invitation.


	6. The Last Party of a Pure Blood Socialite

The ballroom looked spectacular. Cerulean shades complemented pale golds around the room, as Genevieve had asked. This party was to be spectacular.

_Genevieve,_ Narcissa thought _will never be a Slytherin._ The girl was too blunt, took to many risks and had no problem bullying Lucias the same way as Draco. When Lucias had learned of the guest list he promptly summoned Genevieve.

"Uncle Lucias, I have been more then patient with you. You have a small mind and a big ego. You refuse to think progressively, clinging to your narrow mindedness like a child to a beloved blanket. I have agreed with you on all point where you could reasonably argue the side I opposed." Evie began in a scornful, condescending tone, shocking both adults.

"I have tolerated the business dinners, the parties and the horrid children belonging to your co-workers. I have been nothing but a charming hostess, asking your bosses how they did the difficult things they did, claimed them geniuses when truly they are morons. I ask of you this one little thing and promise that my behavior for anyone you wish to impress will reflect the behavior you show at my party."

If Narcissa hadn't seen it with her own eyes she would have never believed it. Genevieve promptly turned to her aunt leaving Lucias slack-jawed, "Aunt Cissy I need an extravagant gown made, a ballerina ball gown. She led Narcissa to her rooms and showed her exactly what she wanted.

Now guest began to arrive. The Weasleys arrived in their finest attire - Narcissa read that they had won a wizard lottery, which explained the acceptable clothes - all nine of them. The youngest child, a girl, walked with a blond girl which must be the Lovegood child.

Narcissa's breath caught as Andy walked in with "Dora" and Ted. A girl with bushy brown hair walked with them. Cissy knew this was Minnie, Genevieve's muggleborn friend - the girl looked awed by the floating candles.

Katherine arrived by floo (Evie had refused to let Bella attend), they were followed by the Longbottoms, Notts, Crabbes, Goyles, Averys, Zambinis, Greengrasses, and the Parkinsons. Lucias had tried to use the party as a business event, but Evie told him bluntly that she would treat all his future business events as parties.

As everyone settled down Narcissa enhanced her voice so everyone would here her. "Welcome to Genevieve's party, and thank you for coming. At this time I would like to present Genevieve Lily Black to you" At the top of the stair case Genevieve appeared in a pretty white dress, accompanied by Draco, who was dressed in a white suit. The two descended gracefully and Evie went to greet her guest as they ate.

Immediately Evie moved Minnie with Katherine, the Weasley girl, and the Lovegood girl. She spoke with them briefly, and then continued to move people around. Dora was placed with the three elder Weasleys, the Longbottom boy - whom Narcissa had invited - and the three younger were placed with Draco and his friends. The younger Greengrass girl was placed near Katherine, Arthur and Molly Weasly met Augusta Longbottom and so on until Narcissa found herself across from Andy.

"She's really something huh Cissy?" Andy asked watching the birthday girl float around the ball room. "She writes my Dora daily, Ted and I get letters every week. She's so much like her father was." Narcissa nodded, surprised to be speaking with her sister. "She is, bullied Lucias into accepting the party. I was stunned. She'll be a Gryffindor, I've no doubt. Isn't your Dora a Gryffindor?"

The party was as spectacular as Evie dreamed. The huge Topsy turvy cake, the sweets and gift bags went over well, but Evie had made new friends, and had seen her friend Hermione. She had been careful to include everyone and gotten a pleasing surprise when she found Cissy and Andy chatting like best friends.

Blowing out her candles Evie had hope, wishing that the peace stayed for a long time.


	7. Breaking the Riddled Curse

After Evie's party many things changed in the Malfoy Manner. Evie, true to her promise, charmed every business man Lucias delt with and, in return he allowed her trips to see Hermione Granger, the girl Evie called "Minnie".

Every other week Cissy met with Andy and Dora would be left in charge of Evie, Draco and Katherine, who now spent a lot of time at the manor. Play dates were arranged for the children and Narcissa found herself accepting of all of Evie's friends.

Evie spent time figure skating in muggle competitions, attending lessons, visiting friends and reading. Once she brought a book to Narcissa and showed her a few lines

Those with magic who came first  
shall suffer now a horrid curse  
for a single child will be left alive  
be warned - no other shall survive  
when doors are opened in their minds,  
when they can leave their world behind,  
when mothers made by hearts so pure  
Then be they gifted, with the cure.

Narcissa sighed. "This is the child curse. Pureblood women have only been able to have one child. There are a few exceptions, the Weasleys are one, but it is part of the reason the wizard population is so low"

Evie looked at her puzzled "What's the cure then?"  
Cissy looked at Evie "If I knew I would use it to conceive again, I'd gladly have another child"

"But Aunt Cissy, you're pregnant" She said it with such confidence it made Cissy laugh. "No, I'll show you, I'm not" But the diagnostic spell turned pink. Three times more Cissy did the spell, each time it was pink.

"I'm pregnant" She said stunned, then fainted.

Several hours later Lucias bust through the door as if his shoes were on fire. He called the house elves and told them to bring him the emergency trunks, and shouted at Narcissa to get the children. She didn't move. He continued shouting until he realized that she was still there. "What's wrong Narcissa? Hurry! The Aurors will be here!" He asked puzzled. "We are going to have a baby Lucias, and the children and I will not go in to hiding. Not now, not ever again" The last thing he saw before waking up in the interrogation room was a bright red hex from the wand in Narcissa's hand.

Several months later, just shy of Evie's ninth birthday, Narcissa screamed profanities as Bella and Andy tried to soothe her. Unlike Draco, this child this child seemed to have a vendetta against her. Draco gave her no problems and came out quickly, this one was taking it's time, Narcissa had been in labor for 13 hours already, and Andy told her she couldn't push yet.

Ted and Dora had been left with Evie, Draco and Katherine while the three women arrived at St. Mungo's, but were displeased about being there. Evie was extremely excited when "Uncle Ted" took the four children to the hospital to greet the new baby.

Evie climbed up a chair with Draco to see better. Narcissa held a tiny baby girl which was asleep. "Well Draco, Evie, what shall we name your sister?"

Draco shrugged, watching the baby, she' so little he thought.  
Evie, however had known what she wanted to call the baby since finding out it was a girl "Caeleigh Aurorae"


	8. Get to the Good Part!  This is the Good

Narcissa surprised both Draco and Evie when she told them she bought a new house. After Lucias had been arrested and kissed by the dementors Narcissa decided she wanted a new start.

She sold the manor and bought a smaller mansion, then hired Molly Weasly as a decorator. Molly was pleasant and knew what kind of colors and decorations were child- safe and child pleasing, while she worked Ron and Ginny would play with Draco, Evie and sometimes Katherine outside.

Molly decorated the nursery with bright pastels, Evie's room was painted purple with white flowers, Draco's looked a forest, full of his favorite monkeys. Katherine's room was painted a pleasant green The living areas were child proofed, and Molly made sure to put in play places in the gardens.

Narcissa loved how Draco and Evie would sit on the wooden swing that had been hung from a large tree branch. Draco would sit one way and Evie would fit on the swing, looking the other way. The two would sit there and talk when they were alone, and Narcissa would watch them quietly.

Caeleigh Arourae grew quickly and surrounded with love. Evie and Draco both called her "Rory", and it rubbed off until all the children called her that. Evie continued her figure skating, entering competitions which were attended by Evie's many friends.

Draco took up piano lessons and was quite skilled, but most of his time went to flying. Often he would fly with Ron Weasly and the two became good enough to pull off stunts which horrified their mothers, yet did not injure them.

The days bled into months as Narcissa grew close to Andy and distant from Bella. Katherine was a constant visitor and Narcissa treated her like all the other children, but she simply could not tolerate Bella now that she had opened her mind and heart to so many others.

A year passed and Caeleigh's first birthday came and went with cake and presents from all the friends the family had made. Draco's tenth birthday passed and then Evie's ninth. Katherine's birthday came and went with ice cream cake and presents. Dora entertained the children on holidays, wrote letters from school and set them tasks that she told them would help them in Hogwarts.

Draco's 11th birthday was a marvelous one, his letter arrived and Narcissa bought him an owl for school. Evie was excited for Draco and told him he would have to "Watch out for Minnie or I swear I'll hex you!" among other things.

The summer passed and on September 1st, 1991 Draco boarded the Hogwarts express for the first time.

Three days later he wrote home telling them he was a Slytherin. Neville, Ron and Hermione were Gryffindors, but they didn't really talk to one another. Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter was on the train, but Draco made a bad impression. Potions was his favorite class and the food was almost as good as Narcissa's. Yes he missed Evie and Katherine, and how was Rory?

Evie quickly sent letters out to all her friends, Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Avery, Ron, Neville, and Hermione. After careful thought she also wrote to Harry Potter, introducing herself and telling him about her life, friends, family ect., ect. To her astonishment, he wrote back.


	9. Don't say it! You mean Freedom?

Evie spent her time divided between writing letters, ice skating, and play dates with Astoria Greengrass, Ginny Weasly, Luna Lovegood and Katherine.

One morning Narcissa took Evie shopping. Evie, who was insisting on a new broom stick, decided to go look at her vault and get the money for it. As she dug into a pile of galleons to find a sickle she came a cross a bit of parchment.

Evie, having spent a majority of her recent time writing letters knew that this parchment was important. 

Dumbledore, I hope you never get this paper, but in case of emergencies, I wanted to let you know that I, James Harold Potter, and my wife Lily Ann Evans Potter, made our friend, Peter Perry Pettigrew, our secret keeper on this day October 30, 1980. We felt that death-eaters would go after Sirius right away and Remus was away when we decided this. Couldn't find you to tell you this, but this parchment will be placed in Sirius's Vault and destroyed when we tell you ourselves.

Evie's eyes widened as she realized what the parchment meant. The enigma that was her father was innocent. Bella had always told nasty stories, but Cissy and Andy avoided the subject of Sirius. Evie had learned that her father was accused of killing his best friends, and several muggles. She knew he never got a trial, he was simply placed in Azkaban.

Evie shook as Cissy appeared in her vault. She handed her aunt the paper and watched Narcissa read it. "Can we use this to get him out of prison Aunt Cissy?" Evie asked in a whisper.

"Yes. I believe we can."

Evie's shopping trip was canceled and Cissy called up her sister Andy, and her good friends Molly and Arthur Weasly. Andy told her she needed to be sure that it was James Potter's handwriting and Arthur wrote to Dumbledore.

Molly fussed over everyone and every thing until Dumbledore arrived with Minerva, who looked delighted, and Severus who looked as if Christmas was canceled.

Dumbledore confirmed that, indeed it was the handwriting of James Potter, but that the Ministry of Magic wasn't about to do anything about it.

Nevertheless he dropped it off and told his friends what had happened. The promised to keep it secret, but push where they could.

Evie, who believed that her father would be free immediately, deflated as months went by. She got a new broomstick for Christmas, as well as many other things, but it was a fleeting joy after someone mentioned that her father liked to fly.

Her 11th birthday presents included a Hogwarts Letter, which made her smile, Dora had given her a huge supply of sweets, Uncle Ted got her an ipod and showed her how to work it, Her friends chipped in for a laptop, which she knew how to use from the years she spent in the muggle orphanage. The shopping trip for school supplies went well - Narcissa had bought her a special trunk which had several compartments and a hidden room.

But as Evie stepped aboard the Train she wondered if her Father had felt this nervous, where and with whom he sat, and which sweets he bought from the trolley?

Lost in her thought she crashed into someone. She accepted an hand up and apologized. "Harry!" she hugged him, laughing. Harry had written her back almost everyday and Evie felt close to him. She turned and hugged Hermione, whom she still called "Minnie" and then Ron. Ginny was there, along with Luna and Neville.

After saying their hellos, she found Draco and Katherine along with other Slytherin- hopefuls, She sat with Ginny and her friends, because the other compartments were full, and pulled out her wand Cedar with unicorn hair 12 inches long.

"wingardium leviosa" Evie had been told how this spell had saved the lives of her friends. She promptly began sneaking Cissy's wand away from her and practicing the spells that her friends told her about. She was Great at charms, good in herbology and transfiguration and horrible at potions and history of magic. Narcissa had been giving her lessons and she had picked things up from her friends letters. Now though, was the real test.


	10. The Warning

Evie followed Ginny and Luna and sat with them in the boat. She kept an eye on Katherine and Astoria Greengrass. She waved to Story, but turned around before Katherine noticed. They hadn't really hung out together. After Rory was born, Cissy only allowed Bella to come for special days like Christmas and birthdays. Bella, in turn, did not allow the girls together.

Evie resented it, but since Cissy moved them, she hadn't been able to sneak out without flooing, and that was off limits now. Hearing a splash Evie turned to see a boy in the water. She let go of Ginny and Luna's hands and was about to dive in when Hagid pulled him out of the water.

She pulled out her wand and muttered a quiet drying charm as the poor boy shivered. Now focused on the present she put her wand away and took Ginny and Luna's hands again, enjoying the comfort that she wasn't by herself, that she had friends, that she knew people.

The girls helped each other out of the little boat, awed by the sight of the castle which would be their home for the next seven years.

Professor Minerva McGonagall came in and made a short speech, then disappeared again leaving the children to talk. Ginny knew she would be in Gryffindor, Luna hoped to be a Ravenclaw like her mother, who passed away years ago. Evie fully expected to be a Slytherin like her cousins.

As McGonagall came back the room hushed and all was quiet as they passed the arches into the Great Hall.

Evie was shocked as a black witch's hat, which sat upon a stool in front of the whole school, began to sing.

A thousand years ago,  
four founders felt a call,  
to build a school of magic,  
which opens every fall,

the four were bound together,  
by the hand of fate,  
and the bonds of wizards,  
did those four create,

though I wish I didn't need too,  
each year as you arrive,  
I do my only duty,  
and each year you all divide

Weather you belong to Gryffindor,  
who never once said "can't",  
or to cheerful Hufflepuff,  
who was famous for her plants,

Or are you a child of Ravenclaw,  
who did so love to learn,  
or perhaps to Slytherin,  
whose cunning did discern,

the day those bonds were broken,  
by an awful fight,  
which left our world divided,  
as Slytherin took flight,

So as I sort you out tonight,  
I ask that every morning,  
when you awake in the light,  
I ask you - heed this warning.

Applause burst from the table and Allan, Alexi stepped up to the stool and sat down. She was shortly pronounced RAVENCLAW

Evie clapped politely and waited for four more people before hearing "Black, Genevieve!" Evie stepped up and let McGonagall cover her eyes with the old hat.

"So you are the daughter of Sirius Black. Yes, I was wondering when I'd meet you. Good mind, resistant to the point of stubborn. Reckless, very reckless, determination, Hmm... a gardener, I think...

GRYFFINDOR!


	11. Open Every Door

Evie sat between Fred Weasley and Minnie, completely stunned. Harry, Minnie and the Weasleys all congratulated her on getting into Gryffindor. Minnie hugged her tight, like when the two were little girls and Evie passed a test or won a competition. Hermione was proud of her.

Evie watched entranced as Katherine and Story were sorted into Slytherin, and Luna into Ravenclaw, But she cheered the loudest as Ginny came and sat beside her at the Gryffindor table. Several other children joined them, including Colin Creevey, Jacob James, and a set of twins.

Evie let Hermione fill her plate with all her favorites as she chatted with Ginny who sat between her and Fred. Ron joked that Evie seemed to bring out a motherly streak in Hermione and Harry, Fred and George all laughed as Evie hit him with a spoon of mashed potatoes and explained that Hermione brought our a childish streak in herself.

Hermione shook her head and tried not to smile as she reached across the table to wipe Ron's face. She pulled away blushing and Harry changed the topic to quidditch.

"Minnie" Evie said turning to her friend. "Minnie, you never did tell me how the ceiling works." Evie smiled as Hermione launched into an explanation of the charms involved, completely forgetting about her embarrassment.

The conversation changed from Charms to Transfiguration, to Flying to Quidditch, to dessert, and then Professor Dumbledore warned the children away from the forbidden forest and sent them to bed.

Evie bolted to the Slytherin table much to the dismay of the Weasleys and Harry. She nodded to Katherine, smiled at Story and was put out when Draco ignored her.

"Draco? Draco? DRACO?" Evie flushed as she crossed her arms "DRACO VAL-" He glared as her as he covered her mouth. "Shut UP Evie!" He hissed at her. Evie looked at Pansy and Blaise in confusion. They shrugged, not sure what Draco was up to. "Go back to your friends, Gryffindor"

He didn't say it rudely, but his "holier- then- thou" attitude annoyed her. Fuming she headed back to her table, and ran into Luna.

"Sorry Luna. I didn't watch where I was going" Evie said as she helped her friend up. Luna was about the same size as Evie, a little shorter. Both were thin, and petite. Looking at her Evie frowned. "Are you sick Luna?"

"That's ok Evie, and no, but I'm not feeling well either." Luna said with a weak smile. "I'm going to ask a prefect to take me to the nurse if it doesn't get better, but I'm alright now. I'll see you later Evie, good night."

Evie hugged Luna fiercely, knowing she wouldn't see Luna as often as she had before school, already missing her. She skipped off and joined her friends as they began to leave. She held hands with Hermione so she wouldn't get lost or separated on the stair case.

"Whoa!" Evie agreed with Ginny, the Common room was amazing. Red and Gold everywhere, couches, arm chairs, desks. It was stunning. Looking around, seeing her housemates greet each other with warmth and enthusiasm she smiled. In mere moments her world shifted and moved. Home, she knew was where her heart was. Home was here


End file.
